


Fluffy friend

by DYP



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlastor's day, F/M, Heartbreak, Men Crying, Nightmares, Pets, Trauma, charlastor - Freeform, chinchilla, so it's a bit dark and a bit funny xD, this is a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP
Summary: Is there something stronger than the overlords in hell? Something so cruel and revengeful, whose only objective is to see the pain of the demons?For Alastor, yes. Charlie brought his old nemesis to the hotel, and now he had to deal with him
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 41





	Fluffy friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a edit a friend made for me long time ago. Hope you enjoy this fic!

He was scared of dogs; there was no doubt of it. Just watching one of those things was really traumatic for him. It always made him remember his death, something of which he was very embarrassing to him.

But, he didn’t remember that there was something… darker and scarier than dogs.

“I present to y’all, our new staff member: Penn!”

Charlie was bringing in a cage a fluffy pet, small like a rat, and with a lot of dust. He was eating some leafs, with his dark and evil eyes. Only a path of destruction and darkness was into that thing. Alastor watched how his enemy was enjoying his meal, while taking himself a bath of dust. Inside those bars, there was the worst creature hell have ever imagined. Something that not even overlords can’t handle.

It was a chinchilla, his worst fear.

“Aww, look at this cutie” Angel approached to the animal and started to pat him “He is so fluff like me. Isn’t that amazing?”

Charlie freed him from his cage and the chinchilla began to travel through Angel's entire body. The spider demon was laughing at the tickles he gave him. His paws were so tender that every step he took, it was as if a pillow was walking on someone.

He was such a cute little animal, and finally Charlie had gotten one. Her dream as a child was to have a pet, but she was always very indecisive in which animal she wanted to choose. Until one time she was in her limousine, and recalling the softness of the fabrics of her clothes, she finally found information about a chinchilla. She was reminded of her childhood, about the costumes and dresses her mother sewed her with great effort and gave her for each special event.

At a distance, Alastor was looking nervously at the chinchilla. On the one hand, he wanted to kill him while he was weak. He had enough with his trauma. But actually, he just didn't want to ruin his pride. If everyone found out he was scared of chinchillas, it would be a disaster to his reputation.

For a whole month, Charlie had insisted on having a pet. Alastor had heard all his time together with her that a pet would be a good company for the hotel, and a good companion to them. She imagined all the adventures she could have with her little friend. And since she no longer had her father's limitations, now she could choose a pet freely.

However, Alastor always ignored her. Or he just told her she could get any pet, he didn't care. For him, a pet was a waste of time. It would be an extra responsibility that Charlie wasn't even going to handle. She already had a lot of stress with the hotel, and he thought that burden would be a lot for her. At some point she was going to end up getting bored of having a pet in the hotel, and chances are he'll end up cooking by Niffty.

What he never expected, is that his girlfriend got just the animal he hated the most in his life. A chinchilla. Even more than dogs. And unfortunately, he saw how she was very confident that the chinchilla would stay at the hotel.

"Don't you think there's no more room for pets anymore? With Angel's bacon, I think it's enough for the hotel," Alastor said.

"Hey, my pet isn't food," Angel replied annoyedly,"Besides, I think this little friend and Fat Nuggets would get along very well. Just look at it." The demon brought the chinchilla to Alastor, and he just pushed Angel. The impact was so strong that he fell to the ground along with Penn. The chinchilla hid behind Charlie, frightened by Alastor's presence. She came up to pick him up, and began to hug him.

“Hey Alastor, that wasn't very nice of you!" Charlie quickly got mad at him for scaring her new pet. Not a day had passed, and she was already very fond of him.

"Of course, always the porn star to the last" said Angel. "Ups, I'm sorry Angel" Charlie leaned over to help him get up.

On his feet, he began to wipe the dust off the floor, and began to comment.

"It doesn't matter princess, alright?. At least I guess you have a notion of how to take care of a chinchilla, don't you?"

"Of course Angel! Just look at everything he's got." 

Penn was located in a small cage, with very little feed, and water spilled on the ground. Charlie thought at first that a chinchilla bathed in water, until he saw that he liked to bath in sand more.

Angel just laughed. 

"What happened Angel? Is there anything wrong with her cage?" asked the princess. She felt insulted.

"Oh Charlie, you can tell you're a long way to go to learn how to take care of a chinchilla. A chinchilla needs a larger space to move because they love to jump so much, they need a special feed, a wheel for him to do his exercises, a lot of sand..."

Angel's comments quickly began to make the princess nervous. He was right. She didn’t know of that data, and she had put her pet in a place that didn't seemed comfortable to live.

And in a place like the hotel where many could hurt him, Penn had a good chance of getting hurt. Especially by Alastor.

"Ahhh! I'm an idiot!" Charlie grabbed Angel and began to beg him to teach her of his care. “Please Angel... teach me how to take care of a chinchilla”

"Hey, take it easy, Charlie. First of all, let go of me, you're squeezing me very hard" Charlie let Angel go and started listening to him. "And second, yes, I can teach you how to take care of a chinchilla. But, if anything happens in my absence, we need a book to guide you. I know a store a few blocks from Pentagram City. Good caretaker, I always get the things I need for my piggy there. Maybe they have something to guide you…”

"And what are we waiting for? Come on, Angel, come with me and let's buy Penn his stuff!" She rushed to tell Vaggie they were going to the pet store. Alastor simply looked, and decided to retreat to his room.

He wanted to get the idea out of his mind that that "thing" was going to join the family. As he walked to his room, he thought of ways to get rid of her. What if he stayed at the hotel? Could he hurt Charlie? Or could he steal his love for her? Although they seemed exaggerated thoughts, he was afraid by that moment.

Anyone would think Alastor would be someone foolish to be afraid of a little animal as helpless as a chinchilla. However, it wasn't just the way. It had something to do with his past life. Something humiliating like his death. As we entered his room, I wait for that thing to get out of his sight.

Waiting in his room, he simply began to remember all his moments with Charlie. From brief hugs, estrangement in bed, but with sincere affection. Their relationship was kind of weird, knowing he was someone who wasn't so romantic. But he loved her on the one hand. Only in a special way.

He was so distracted, he coundn’t hear Charlie's voice. He awoke from his trance, and teleported to his girlfriend's room. When he got there, he saw Charlie getting ready to go out. She was on makeup, and she had put Penn in front of her window. Caged, but secure.

“You look gorgeous, my dear Charlie”

She just blushed at hearing those words from her boyfriend. They were very typical words in a relationship, but knowing that he was not that guy of many romance themes, she felt his words very sincere.

“Let’s be straight my dear. What do you need?” said Alastor.

Charlie sighed and started talking.

"I need you to do me a favor" 

"And what do you need Charlie?" 

"I want you to take care of Penn"

Alastor froze upon hearing those words from Charlie. Without knowing it, she had condemned him along with his executioner.

"Listen, I have to go buy her food and a book to know about how to take care of him. I don't want you to dare attack him, or use your magic, or anything. Because this is a very special animal. It comes from the Peruvian Andes, and it's a cutie pie". The princess briefly pulled the chinchilla out of the cage and began kissing Penn, and he responded by biting her finger. It didn't hurt, but she felt like the animal was already hungry. As he returned to the cage, she spoke seriously to Alastor. 

"And if I find out you did something to him, you're going to see that I'm not Lucifer's daughter for nothing, have you understood? And believe me, it will be a pleasure to slowly dismember you, and hear your cries of pain and suffering, asking me to keep your pride intact, while you suffer during all the eternity” She was transformed into her pure demon form, seeing if her boyfriend listened to her.

"All right... dear, " replied Alastor insecurely

Charlie calmed down and came over to kiss Alastor on the cheek. "I knew I could count on you. See you later Al" He left the room hastily, and went to call Angel and Vaggie so she could buy what she needs from her new pet.

“What a gorgeous girl” thought Alastor, while imagining how lucky he was for getting a girlfriend like her.

Five minutes later, the hotel only stayed with Alastor and Penn. Now they were there, face to face, but separated between bars. Although Penn showed an innocent and happy look, Alastor showed an insecure smile. Like if he was expecting an attack.

Although he wanted to call Husk and Niffty, he didn't want to disturb them. It was his problem now.

"So... you came back for a rematch, didn't you? I see you like to follow me even to the royal halls of this place"

The chinchilla didn't look up. He simply looked at the water from his cage, and he took it without paying attention to Alastor.

Although it was very rare to say, Alastor felt ignored by an animal. He saw that reaction as a sign that he was someone weak. He wanted to crush him, and end his annoyances, but he held his wish back.

"You're lucky Charlie owns you, my friend." 

Penn just rolled in the little space he had. He was wandering innocently, ignoring how Alastor kept talking to him.

Alastor realized he didn't have to do anything. Just look at the little animal. Nothing else. He decided to calm down, and began to play some jazz, in order to relax, to forget the nightmares. Forget he was locked up with his greatest enemy. Even though he wanted to kill him, he couldn't do it. It was Charlie's pet, and she would be very angry with him. And ever since he knew how she acted when she was angry... he promised himself never to make her angry again.

A few minutes later, he heard inside the cage how the little chinchilla laughed at him. He started making small sounds. Alastor was offended.

"Oh, I see you're still capable of insulting me. You want to be on my menu today, don't you?”

Penn smiled, making small jumps in the cage. Like if he was happy. Or laughing at Alastor's words.

“No, I’m not crazy little guy”

The chinchilla stared at him. With no feeling, no fear, no sadness, no happiness. Anyone who was there would think Alastor was talking to nobody. Or that he had lost his mind.

Alastor heard the annoying sounds of the pet. Anyone who was there would sense he was just hungry. But Alastor seemed to understand what the chinchilla said. And what he was saying, it wasn't pretty for him.

He couldn’t resist it for much longer. He opened the cage and grabbed him with an atrocious force with his hand. The chinchilla was frightened by the pressure placed on his fist; he wanted to get out, but Alastor had grabbed him very tightly.

"This time you are not going to run away from me, my friend."

Only one little squeeze was enough to kill Penn. He wanted to torture him for a while, however. Make him feel that there was no demon that could surpass his strength. But he stopped quickly. Charlie's image flew over his head, and he stopped squeezing the chinchilla.

“I can’t do this… I can’t remove her smile”

He decided to return it inside his small prison. He throw it to the bottom of it, and he closed it very tightly. I took a deep breath, thinking that his mind was betraying him. "Why am I fighting with a chinchilla? I shouldn't be afraid, should I?"

He began to get dizzy, staggering with the risk of falling to the ground. Until he finally couldn't maintain his balance and ended up fainting. Staying there on the floor for a few minutes, feeling nothing. 

He could hear his voice as a child, he saw his house when he lived with his mother, and he remembered the sounds of his victims. But he felt like some eyes looked at him from a distance. Red eyes like his, but with a more frightening look. Finally, he opened his eyes and decided to stand up.

He rose disoriented, lost, and distrustful. His past didn't want to leave him alone. Neither does his executioner. He wanted to watch and see how the chinchilla was, he didn't want him to end up damaged. Even though he hated the fact that he had to leave the chinchilla intact, he had to take care of it for Charlie. It didn't take a while until he saw that there was no one inside the little cage.

He had disappeared from the cage. Alastor looked around; the creature was not on the ground. He thought he might be hiding out there.

Now he had to look for her, and he didn't know what it was worse. Face his greatest fear, or argue with Charlie getting angry. Both options were going to be bad for him. He started calling the chinchilla.

"Penn... where are you? I don't want to kill you."

He picked up the sheets, threw the pillows, checked in the bathroom, in the hollows of the place, but nothing. The chinchilla had magically disappeared. He'd probably be somewhere random in the hotel, so it was going to take him a long time to look for him. He decided not to waste time and headed towards the entrance.

He tried to open the door, but he realized it was locked. He thought teleporting might get him out of the room, and see if he had escaped. He tried, and he appeared in the same room. 

“What?”

He tried to teleport again, and he ended up in the same room as always. And he realized that the door had disappeared, same as the window. He was trapped.

He didn't understand what was going on. For a moment, the place became a prison. This time, it was a cell made of its size.

“So, we meet again, little boy…”

Alastor recognized that malevolent voice, that creepy voice. He sharpened his senses, in an attempt to locate his enemy. For a moment, everything was silenced. His radio was emitting static, and he couldn't hear any steps.

"Where are you... little one?" said Alastor nervously. However, he didn’t have time to react to what happened next.

In a blink of an eye, the atmosphere quickly covered in black, and Alastor was dragged to the ground by claws.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you little one. Not your mother's, and I have to say, your cries were very satisfying"

A large shadow appeared in front of him. Penn had transformed into a dark creature, red eyes were looking at the Radio Demon, and spikes were covering his tail. His paws had blades, and his squeals began to emit the cries of his mother.

The shadow quickly removed his microphone and Alastor was left at the mercy of his enemy. The radio demon tried to use his powers to summon his minions, but Penn drained his energy, until he was weakened.

"Oh Alastor, always cowardly, so proud and hypocritical. I hope you haven't forgotten that day when I humiliate you just to save your mother's smile.”

Alastor's memory began to rumble in his head. He remembered that he was with his mother, celebrating his birthday when he was a child. Calm atmosphere, few people, eating a red-hot strawberry cake. Until it came the time for gifts, and one of them was something he could never imagine.

He opened the package, which was a cage. He was hoping to see a parrot, or a bird. However, none of his predictions were correct. Inside there was a chinchilla, and in a very special suit. A doggy suit. He didn't know how his mother had managed to sew a suit on his new pet, but what she didn't know, is that Alastor was afraid of dogs. 

Alastor was very frightened to remember that the combination of the two animals was the scariest thing he could receive on his birthday. Especially when one of them had been the protagonist of his nightmares and his death. For years, he couldn't remove his suit to make him look like a normal animal, he didn't want to break his mother's heart. 15 years passed, where he suffered with him as company. Until he couldn't take it anymore and decided to kill him, without his mother knowing about it. He lied to her that he lost the pet in a traffic accident while playing with him. He left him unrecognizable, thinking that in this way he would eventually free himself from his fear. But it didn’t.

Every day, the chinchilla squeals were heard in the hallways of his house. Strong barks felt close to him. He was trying to kill people to forget, but it seemed that his pet's soul was following him everywhere. And worst of all, he knew about his fear of dogs. That fluffy friend, who was in his doggy costume, was really a monster.

And now, he was locked up next to him with his most diabolical form. It reminded him of his mother, that fake smile he gave to her so as not to break her heart, a false smile that gave to a chinchilla that reminded him of his nightmares. He had finally come to complete his revenge. His tail began to shake by fear, and his body began to emit static from all the fear he was feeling.

"So you never liked my gift, do you?" 

"Mom?" said Alastor

A female figure had appeared in the shadows. Old dress, eyebags and looking depressed. Alastor quickly acknowledged that it was his mother.

The figure of her approached him slowly. Face to face, not mentioning many words. Alastor felt as his mother was looking at him in a very peculiar way. As if he had broken her feelings. The first thing she did was spit on her son's face, and she began to answer.

“I've worked nights to find you a companion for your travels; I've had eyebags while weaving that beautiful suit so you can feel his love. And that’s how you reject me?”

The Radio Demon was left unanswered. He didn't know what to say. All his life, he never wanted to tell her that he hated that chinchilla. And now she had found out the truth.

"I'm disappointed of you, Alastor. I hope your girlfriend realizes you're not brave enough to overcome your fears" Before vanishing into the sand, his mother told Penn, "Make him suffer, that thing no longer deserves my love."

"Wait" he told Penn "... Don't call Charlie, please... She doesn't deserve to know this." 

"I think it's too late for that Al..."

In the shadows, Charlie appeared. Angry, looking furious at Alastor. From a distance, she had been listening to all the conversation he had with his mother. 

"Ch ... Charlie? ... What are you doing here?" 

"Seeing how phony you've been to me"

Charlie's piercing sight was focused against a Alastor on his knees. His childhood had been already a disaster by a rare animal that he could not refuse, and now his time in hell would be ruined for the same reason.

"Didn't you say you were a dark demon, Alastor? That you were the nightmare of sinners here?" 

"Hey, I..." 

"Shut up!"

A demonic form appeared behind Charlie. Alastor quickly acknowledged that it was Penn. Both were transformed into their purest and most demonic form. The wicked smile of the chinchilla was proving how much he enjoyed seeing his defeated enemy.

"Look at you... I thought you'd be a big help to the hotel. I thought you were very strong, that you would be able to defend me... but are you afraid of a chinchilla? That's the stupidest thing I could hear from you Alastor"

"But... But I helped you, my dear!... It was me who gave you what it takes to start this stupid project!"

"So stupid, right? Look who's talking about stupid things, when you're trapped by a little animal as harmless as Penn."

He felt betrayed. He had used his time on her, and she was leaving him simply because of his fear of chinchillas. 

Approaching to him, she slapped him, before pulling her sword out of nowhere and sticking it in his heart. He had no energy to defend himself. All of that was happening, as the chinchilla whipped him with screams of fear he had as a child. Barkings were heard again in the darkness, as the chinchilla looked with pleasure as Charlie ended up with her boyfriend's life. She left her sword stuck, as she watched how her boyfriend spat blood. The hit had been critical

"We are done Alastor. I can't love a man like you"

Charlie vanished into the dust, leaving Alastor only with the chinchilla. He felt his heart break. Alastor's smile faded after seeing that he had disappointed his mother and girlfriend. Penn told Charlie that fear. He was done. That's how he began his torture in hell. All alone, feeling sad, and with his worst fear. The chinchilla merely observed him, and before covering him completely in an eternal darkness, he said in a very hoarse voice

“Time to put you out of your misery. To the eternal pain of the void!” 

Alastor was tucked in among the savannahs, traumatized by everything he had seen. Charlie was putting some ice on him, and she was trying to calm him down. She had been out for an hour, but when she arrived, she saw her whole room a mess. Alastor was unconscious, while Penn slept in his body. She decided to put her chinchilla in the cage, and then set out to help her boyfriend.

"I'm telling you, Charlie..." Alastor said in fear." that thing is very powerful... we have to get rid of it" Although everything he had lived was a figment of his imagination, he could not forget his past. How a chinchilla managed to ruin his life; everything seemed real to him.

"Al..." said Charlie, "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of Penn? We all have a fear of something, you are no exception"

"Me, princess? Come on..." Alastor began to tremble upon hearing his name "... it's just a little thing, I just had a panic attack, that's all."

"Alastor..." The princess began to remove the ice from his head “…you woke up crying and looking for a pillow to cover you from Penn. It’s obvious that you are scared.”

The demon started crying. Who would imagine that his greatest enemy was not Charlie's father. It was a little pet, a living nightmare, an evil chinchilla. However, he couldn't ask her to get rid of him. Charlie had always wanted a pet before, and she was happy with the chinchilla. He didn't want to take that smile away from her.

Charlie approached him and started hugging him. She stroked his ears, giving him the assurance that she was going to be by his side. Normally, he would have pushed her far away from him because of her closeness to him. But now, he needed someone's company, and hers was much needed.

Especially when there was a monster inside the room.

"We're all afraid of something, Al. Even the most powerful demons. Just look at my father. He seems like a very powerful demon, but when my mother is with us, she always cowers" Charlie gets a little laugh after mentioning that comment "They love each other a lot, but when he makes her angry, she's his biggest nightmare.”

She didn't see Alastor happy. She knew she wasn't afraid of the look of her chinchilla. It had something to do with his past. Although she didn't want to ask him at that time to keep him from remembering his traumas, she wanted to try to make him happy.

She approached his forehead and kissed him. "I'm with you on this Alastor. I don't know everything you've been through on earth, but I know it wasn't pretty. I want you to remain as that strong demon in front of everyone, and if I have to accompany you even on a chinchilla’s farm, I'll be there. You're my demon, and I won't let your mental health problems affect the wonderful killer you are."

Alastor looked her in her eyes again. That macabre, murderous and ruthless personality had been replaced by one of cowardice, fear and loneliness. But he was surprised to learn that Charlie was not laughing at him because of his fear. She wanted to try to get over it. Her heart was very pure; she wanted to help all her people. Including a lost cause like him.

The Radio Demon simply raised a small smile and began to laugh with a few tears.

"Wow... guess I do overact a lot with my fear... isn't it, dear?" 

"Hey, we're all afraid of something like I told you. And the first step in overcoming it is to tell people you trust. Now that I know, I'll do everything I can to help you overcome the trauma you've had. And Penn will help us” said Charlie

Alastor looked insecure at the chinchilla. Although he was watching them with an innocent smile, he felt like he was planning how to destroy him.

"Don't worry; I'll watch Penn very carefully. But you'll gradually lose your fear. Promise me?"

With a more stable smile, Alastor finally answered safely.

"I promise you, my dear Charlie"

The two demons hugged and kissed briefly on the lips. Alastor still felt uncomfortable with those kinds of love actions, but at least Charlie understood that it was not to his liking. In the end, they both loved each other, but in a unique way.

"I think I owe you an apology too. I should have seen that it was best for both of us, and I should have consulted you before reminding you of your traumas again..."

"No dear..." Alastor silenced her "... it was my fault for being cowardly not accepting my fears. Please don't fade your spirits simply because of my incompetence in front of a chinchilla.”

"Please Alastor, I didn't know about your traumas. And now, I want to make it up to you." 

"How are you going to do that? With a deal?"

Charlie, looking at him with a huzzy glance, began to tell him in a seductive tone.

"As princess of hell and next heir to the throne, I give you rules-free wish. Anything that comes to your mind, I'll make it possible for you.”

Alastor's smile rose; hearing her voice and with words as sincere as those, had lifted his spirits. "Wha... whatever, my dear?"

"Anything you want, my love. You are the demon of my heart, and I want you to be happy with me."

He could ask for anything. Power, jambalaya, deer; he just had to ask Charlie and she was going to give it to him. Anyone would also have asked to have intimate relationships, taking advantage of the situation and the innocence of her.

However, he didn't want that chinchilla to get away with it. He wanted a second round against him.

"Can we eat it?" Alastor asked while looking at the chinchilla

"No," Charlie replied, while Penn was eating his seed and taking another sand bath.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone here, I hope you enjoyed this fic for the Charlastor's day (8/8) Thank you! c:
> 
> Y a mis causas latinos, ¡Gracias por darnos la oportunidad de disfrutar un día tan maravilloso como este!


End file.
